


Reflections

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ? - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Song Parody, Their Own Side, airbase scene, kind of implied at least, not explicitly shippy but that's what I had in mind while writing so i'm tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Reflections by We Are The In Crowd rewritten to be Crowley and Aziraphale choosing each other over their respective sides. It's not explicitly set at any exact point, but around when they stand up to Satan together.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Life is insane, but I have so many of these ideas floating around. I just need to get time to write them out. This song is a little more underground than my previous ones, but it came up in a Spotify playlist of mine a while back and I just HAD to do something with it.
> 
> As always, it's better to listen to the song while you read. I could only find a videoed live version on YouTube, but the song is on Spotify on their album Weird Kids.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Reflections by We Are The In Crowd or Good Omens*

We've worked together before  
Another time, familiar face  
It's the Arrangement but more  
And we're equally disgraced

Though we're standing here together  
We left so much time to waste  
It's just too easy to miss the truth  
When it's right there in your face

Destiny is overrated  
So I think we'll write our own  
I don't believe it's complicated  
So we'll fight to save our home  
We followed the leaders  
Now we'll just follow ourselves  
Destiny is overrated  
So I think we'll write our own

We've never stood up before  
Defiant like this time and place  
If we keep holding back  
There'll be no future left to waste

So it's time to face our problems  
Joining in our newfound faith  
Who needs them when I have you  
We'll be strong for Someone's sake

Destiny is overrated  
So I think we'll write our own  
I don't believe it's complicated  
So we'll fight to save our home  
We followed the leaders  
Now we'll just follow ourselves  
Destiny is overrated  
So I think we'll write our own

Reflections on a two way mirror  
Of every time and everything  
That we have seen, we have done  
In our lives  
I can't see myself in my old side  
I can see myself in you  
Reflections on a two way mirror  
Time's running out, time's running out

Destiny is overrated  
So I think we'll write our own  
I don't believe it's complicated  
So we'll fight to save our home  
We followed the leaders  
Now we'll just follow ourselves  
Destiny is overrated  
So I think we'll write our own  
So I think we'll write our own

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
